


Venom Scene Predictions

by Halo20601



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Blood and Violence, Evil Corporations, Internal Conflict, Language, Multi, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Symbiotic Relationship, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo20601/pseuds/Halo20601
Summary: My predictions of how some of the scenes from the upcoming Venom movie will play out, based on what has currently been seen in the trailers. I am looking forward to the movie this Fall and I hope you all enjoy my writings. Any and all feedback is appreciated. (Discontinued, but I enjoyed what I wrote, and I hope you did too.)





	1. The Voice

"Ugh… dammit, why does everything hurt?" Eddie Brock groaned as he forced himself off the couch, his whole body sweating like a sinner in a church; last night had to be the foggiest night in his career as a reporter. That girl from the Life Foundation, Jenny… whatever her last name was… Brock wasn't really paying attention to names, just the story.

Anyway, what she said about the Life Foundation; about Carlton Drake, it was all true. He wouldn't have believed it himself if he didn't see it firsthand. The whole Symbiote story still sounded like bullshit, but what Drake was doing to those people in that building… how could anyone sleep at night knowing they were intentionally causing someone that much pain? The only part of this whole thing worthwhile is that Eddie has the proof to put the bastard behind bars; everything he saw has been recorded in his camera right before the security went off and was jumped by that mad woman. He left it right on his coffee… table.

"Where is it?" Eddie said to himself as he moved the papers around his table. "Where the fuck's my camera?" Eddie threw papers aside onto the floor, desperately searching for the device that could shut down the Life Foundation. Eddie kept searching until he remembered he dropped the camera last night while fleeing the building, and it was crushed beneath the tire of a truck. "God Dammit!" Eddie slammed his palms on the wooden table; frustrated that he risked his career and person for nothing.

"Ah!" Brock screamed in pain as his whole body felt like it was being ripped apart. "Why does everything hurt?" Instinctively, Eddie forced himself up off the couch; nearly losing his balance as his legs temporarily turned to jelly, and rushed over to the painkillers he kept in the kitchen cabinet. He grabs the orange container with the pills he needed, he tried opening them but the sweat on his palms prevented him from getting a proper grip. "Come on you son of a…"

[Click.]

"Thank you." Eddie breathed a sigh of relief as he poured nearly three times the required dosage into his palms; popping them all into his mouth before guzzling down a large glass of water. He didn't care if that was safe or not, he wanted the pain gone. Eddie breathed in and out as he continued to sweat until he felt a pain in his stomach and ran to the bathroom; he silently prayed he wasn't getting sick. This night tonight is the two-year anniversary with the love of his life, Anne, and so help him, God, he was not going to miss it.

When Eddie reached the bathroom sink, he gripped it tightly as he coughed up the pills and water with much discomfort; he looked in the mirror and looked the same as he felt. Whatever bug he contracted today or yesterday, or whenever he got it; he hoped it would be gone soon. His body continued to ache, sweat and burn as he gripped the bathroom sink much tighter as if he was about to rip it from the wall; panting like a dog.

**Eddie.**

Eddie jumped away from the washbowl upon hearing the mysterious, demonic-sounding voice, accidentally falling back into the tub and hitting his head. "Ah fuck!" Brock shouted in pain, he quickly stood himself up and ran back into the living room out of frustration. "Whoever's here, get the hell out of my apartment before I call the cops!"

A moment of silence passes with no response or a single sound being made except his breathing. Did he just hear things? Was it the sickness playing tricks on his mind? No… he heard someone… something… in this building.

**You're afraid, aren't you. Don't be.**

Eddie's head shot up as he looked around his apartment, his breathing intensifying.

**Calm down.**

"Where are you?" Eddie shouted as he kept spinning in place; searching for the source of the sound.

**Calm down.**

"Are you in my head? Are you outside my door? Where are you… what are… what are you?"

**I said, calm down!**

"Oof!" Eddie grunted as his body slammed against the wooden floor on its own.

**You're breathing was sporadic and unhealthy for us.**

"Us?" Eddie asked himself as he tried to push himself up, before sighing and silently laughing like a mentally ill man. "Oh, you're just in my head… I really must be sick then." Eddie darkly joked as he rolled himself onto his back. "So, what are you? Are you my Jiminy Cricket? My conscious personified? Or are you like Tony from the _Shining_? You're not going to make me write redrum on the walls, are you? Because my landlord would be unhappy about that."

**Think of me as a friend who wants to make you great; make us great.**

"Oh, I see now, you're like that fucked up bunny rabbit from _Donnie Darko_." Eddie jested as he remained on the floor. "Well, I ain't buying whatever it is you're selling; so, get out of my head."

**Aren't you curious about what we could become together?**

"I'm not making a deal with a figment of my imagination."

**I assure you; I'm more real than you realize.**

"I'm not listening to you anymore."

**Join with me, Eddie.**

"I said, I am not listening," Eddie repeated as he placed his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice.

**You cannot deny what you really want forever.**

"This conversation is over," Eddie said much louder as he stood himself up, still covering his ears.

**Accept my gift I wish to give to you…**

"Shut up."

**And we…**

"Shut up." Eddie raised his tone.

**Shall be…**

"Shut up." Eddie raised his tone much louder.

**Unstoppable.**

"Shut up!" Brock shouted as he struck his fists against the coffee table, smashing it into pieces. Eddie breathed in and out as he regained his composure; after a moment of inhaling and exhaling, he looked around and witnessed what he had done. He backed away from the broken remains of the furniture to the closest wall; slumping down with a mixture of so many unwell emotions he could not describe. "What the fuck is happening to me?" Eddie asked as he clasped his face, nearly on the verge of tears.


	2. Subject 5CR-34M

"No, Mr. Drake, you don't have to this… please!" The woman cried as she banged her palms on the bulletproof glass. Carlton walked over to the computer terminal where his scientists were monitoring her status, ignoring her pleas. "Mr. Drake… please don't do this… don't do this!"

[BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!]

Carlton took a moment to clear his throat, before speaking to the brightest minds of the Life Foundation. "Ladies and Gentleman, today… we make history." Drake turned to the terrified woman with a triumphant smile.

[BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!]

"Help me! Someone... help me!" She continued to cry as she continued to fruitlessly bang on the glass.

[BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!]

"The woman you see before you, is Miss Donna Diego; she was indicted into several psychiatric hospitals in California after suffering a psychotic breakdown which, lead to the deaths of several people and the hospitalization of a state governor."

"And why do we need to know this, sir?" One of the scientists, Jenny, asked, raising her hand.

"To answer your question Jennifer, as of today, Miss Diego will be remembered as Subject 5CR-34M; the first person to lead humanity into its future," Drake answered with vast amounts of energy in his tone and body language, before turning to the captive woman.

[BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!]

"Please, don't do this…" Donna begged with tears as she dropped to the ground on her knees; giving up on any hope of escape.

"You should be honored, you will be the forerunner of humanities next step in its glorious evolution," Drake responded; before returning his gaze to the scientists by the terminal. "Let's begin with 252-004."

The scientist nodded and inserted the commands on his keyboard. A small corner in the center of Donna's prison opens, and a large pillar with a heavily locked container rises to around half her body height. Inside the containers see-through top as a large black and yellow blob, moving around in place.

Donna's breathing intensified as she had no idea what was going to happen.

[BAM!]

"Ahh!" The terrified woman screamed as the blob slammed against the edge of the container.

[BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!]

Drake turned to the scientist, and with complete sureness ordered him to, "Open the container."

[PSHHHHHHH!] [SCHLIP!]

The goo rose from its former confinement in an almost snake-like manner as it's tendril shaped head observed its surroundings. Donna whimpered as she backed herself up into the farthest corner of her prison she could find. The creature retracted its observatory tendril before pouring its entire body out.

[SPLACK!]

Donna continued to cry as the globule skulks closer and closer to her. "No. No. No."

Drake's smile grew bigger; watching with glee as the fruits of his labors may finally pay off.

While Jenny watched in horror at what was being done to his woman.

The tendril rises from the mass again and looks the terrified woman in the eye, studying her; like a snake preparing to strike its prey.

"Ah!" Donna screamed as the fear overwhelmed her. Seeing this as an opportunity; the tendril launches itself into the subject's mouth and slivers its extended body down her throat. She struggled, screamed and cried to no avail as the last remnants of the creature was now inside of her.

[KRACK!]

Donna screamed even louder as her limbs and bones contorted and broke in an inhuman manner.

[KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!]

"It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Jenny pushed herself in front of the group, running up to Carlton. "Mr. Drake, you have to stop."

"Are you mad?" Her boss questioned the scientist, with annoyance. "We are on the verge of something extraordinary."

Donna screamed much louder than before.

[KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!]

"Mr. Drake she's dying."

"There is no discovery without sacrifice."

[KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!] [KRACK!]

Donna screamed the loudest scream ever heard, cracking the bulletproof glass and forcing everyone to cover their ears; but it was no use as the shrill sound continued to grow, and grow, and grow…

[THUMP.]

Then… there was silence.

After all their senses returned, Carlton walked over to the container where he found Donna Diego lying on the floor, unmoving. Drake turned to his scientist by the terminal. "What's her status… is the subject still alive?"

"I don't know Mr. Drake… whatever she did, it destroyed the equipment." The scientist explains.

Carlton frustratingly inhaled, then exhaled before pointing at two random scientists. "You two, check on her condition."

Jenny watched in shock as the two employees ran past their boss, she slowly backed herself up, going unnoticed by the others as she ran out of the room; not wanting to know what happened next. "Oh, God. Oh, God!" She hyperventilated, trying to process everything that just happened… everything he allowed to happen without a second thought. Something like this shouldn't be allowed to continue.


	3. The Jury Attacks

[Ring.] [Ring.] [Ring.] [Beep.]

"Hello," Anne speaks into her cellphone while she sat at her table, waiting for Eddie at the lavish restaurant they've been planning to go to for their anniversary; garbed in a fancy blue dress she was particularly saving just for the occasion.

"Hey, Anne," Eddie spoke over the phone in sickly tone; catching his girlfriend's notice.

"Eddie, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "You sound horrible."

* * *

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Eddie apologized as he paced back and forth in his apartment. "I'm feeling sick. I really wanted to be with you tonight, but I feel like I'm getting worse."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Anne asked with concern. "I can drive you there, and we can reschedule the dinner for tomorrow."

"No… no, babe; you don't have to do that for me," Eddie said as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead. "I don't want to get you sick with what I have, and this is a restaurant very few people like me and you can go to; I want you to enjoy yourself, even if I'm not there."

"Eddie…"

"I'm so sorry, I promise to make this up to you when I feel better. Just promise me you'll enjoy yourself and not worry about me."

"Well, I know you're a tough guy Eddie Brock," Anne says with reassurance. "You're not going to let a little bug keep you down forever."

"Thanks, babe," Eddie said with some contentment in his tone; wondering to himself what he did to earn a kind and beautiful woman like her.

"I know you don't like it when I give you the 'Doctor talk,' but make sure you drink your fluids and get plenty of rest."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too," Anne said lastly as she hung up on her side.

Eddie let out a sigh of self-disappointment; he loved that woman and wanted to be with her more than anything tonight, but he can't trust his "unwanted guest" isn't going to make him hurt her.

**Why hide what we are from her?**

"I don't know, maybe it's because you are a fucking psychopath." Eddie snapped at the voice. "And considering you're in my head, it means I must be one too."

**You won't be able to hide me from the world forever; I'm here to stay and there is nothing you can do about it.**

"Oh, don't you dare think about going anywhere near her... if you make me lay a hand on her, I swear to God I'll…"

**You'll do what? You can't hurt me without hurting yourself, and I'll never allow that to happen to us. Besides, this Anne will never be able to love you the same way I love you. My offer still stands; I offer you something she can never grant you. You can become the Eddie Brock you were meant to be; that we were meant to be.**

"I'm not indulging in this madness; you are not real." Eddie strongly states as he covers his ears.

[Knock.] [Knock.] [Knock.]

Eddie turned toward the door upon hearing the knocking of the wood. "Oh, what now." He groans as he walks over to the door and looks through the peephole; only to see his landlord, old Mr. Smith.

"Mr. Brock, are you in there? I received a complaint from downstairs pertaining to you, may I please come in?"

"Oh, sure," Eddie said with a breath. "Just give me a second." Eddie released the locking bolt on his door before opening it. "What's the problem M…"

Before Eddie could finish his sentence, four mean looking men pointing pistols at Brock stormed the entrance, forcing him to step back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… what is this."

"I'm sorry Eddie…" Mr. Smith apologized with tears of guilt in his eyes, as the bald and tallest thug with sunglasses removed the gun from his back.

"You're free to go now Mr. Smith, and you remember what we told you…"

"From this day forward, Eddie Brock never lived in this apartment complex." The elderly man said with sorrow in his tone.

"And if you say otherwise…"

"You'll kill me."

"Very good, now run along." The thug said in a chillingly calm tone before entering the room, as the elderly man quickly left.

"Hey, hey… if it's money you want; I don't have much but…" Eddie started as he stayed still with his hands up, the three guns still pointed at him.

"Oh no, before we jump to any conclusions…" The assumed leader of the group started as he took off his sunglasses, revealing soulless looking brown eyes. "Introductions are in order. My name is Edwin Cord… but for the next few minutes Mr. Brock; I am going to be playing Judge, Jury, and Executioner."

Eddie said nothing as he remains still with his hands up.

"So…" Cord starts as he takes the photo out of his pocket: the picture was Eddie fleeing from the Life Foundations laboratory, the same one he went to, based on the tip he received from Jenny. "I take it you recognize the man in the photo."

"Look, just let me…" Eddie stepped forward by an inch, but stopped upon hearing the barrel from the guns click, all of them aimed directly at his head.

"Listen, I understand…" Edwin continues. "You work for a paper, doing whatever it takes to make get a story and get some money, buy something shiny for your girl; who has a sweet ass by the way."

Eddie glared at Cord remark to Anne, if it wasn't for the guns pointed at him he would K.O.-ing the son of a bitch right now. But was also terrified by the fact they know who his girlfriend is; which makes him wonder, what else they know.

"We're not here because you were skulking around where you shouldn't have been. We're here because you stole something from Mr. Drake."

Eddie looked at the man with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't steal anything."

"We're not being paid to ask questions. Something of Mr. Drake's has gone missing and he believes you took it. Now, you can fork over what you took and we'll forget any of this ever happened. Or we can do it the fun way and beat you within an inch of your life until we get what you took. Hell, maybe we'll even pay Anne a visit…"

Eddie breathed deeper and faster as the anger grew more visible on his face.

"If you don't give us what we came here for; maybe she will?"

"Leave her out of this!" Eddie shouted with rage, as a long black tendril shoots out from his left arm, and pushes Cord with enough force that it sends him through the wall. Eddie had no idea what happened as he stepped back with fear.

[BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!]  
[BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!]

Upon hearing the gunfire, he thought this was it; his life was going to end here. Suddenly, a medium-sized black shield emerged from his right arm; shielding him form all the bullets. Another tendril shoots out from the shield and wraps around one of the shooters necks; proceeding to snap it like a twig before grabbing the last shooter and bringing him towards Eddie. Black goo spread around Eddie's left arm; molding itself into a giant mass of muscle which he instinctively used to punch the last thug in the face, causing his head to bend back like a Pez dispenser; instantly killing him.

Eddie drops the deceased body and steps back with a mixture of confusion and terror. "Wh… wh… what the fuck?"

[STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!]

"Freeze!" Another thug shouts from behind Eddie, but before Brock could react, and tendril shoots out from his back and slams the fourth ruffians head in the wall; leaving a small spot of blood.

"I… I… didn't do that…" Eddie whimpered as his heart raced.

**You're welcome.**

"You… what the hell are you really…" Eddie asked, now realizing the voice in his head isn't what he thought it was.

[step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.]

**More are coming, we must leave.**

"Bu… but where?"

**Out the window.**

"What!"

**Trust me, you will not come to harm.**

[step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.] [step.]

Eddie looked to the nearest window, then to the ground where he heard the footsteps, then finally back to the window. "Fuck it," Eddie said to himself as he broke through the glass and proceeded to free fall from the second-story of the three-story building.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Eddie kept shouting as the ground drew closer and closer by the second, asking himself why he agreed to do this. The black begins to form around the lower half of his body, surrounding and growing in the same manner as it did for his arm.

[KRACKOOOOM!]

Eddie landed on the ground feet first and unharmed as he left two-foot shaped holes in the concrete.

"He went out the window, after him!" Eddie heard a voice shout as the stepping begins to descend from the building. Without wasting any time, Eddie pried his feet from the pavement and sprinted down the alley to get to his motorcycle and ride like hell.

* * *

Finally reaching his bike, Brock gets on it and frantically searches his pockets for the keys. "Come on. Come on." Eddie kept searching until he remembered he left them in his apartment.

**Allow me.**

A black tendril emerges from Eddie's index finger and morphs itself into a key that perfectly fit into the vehicle's ignition slot.

[VR-VR-VR-VROOM!]

Eddie gripped the handle bar and activated the accelerator as he sped out of the alley onto the streets of San Francisco.

* * *

Edwin groaned as he struggled to stand himself up, getting thrown through a wall had to be the most unpleasant thing to happen to him; one of Cord's goons run up to him and aids him with standing. "Are you okay, sir?

"Where is Brock!" Cord questioned his henchman.

"He escaped and is on the run via motorcycle, sir."

Cord pushes his thug away, standing up properly with a stern expression of determination. "Send the Seekers after him, inform Bravo team to hit the streets, and get me my fucking car." He orders as he makes his way down the second-floor stairs.


	4. The Monster

[VRRRRROOOOOOOOOM!]

"Okay, what the actual hell are you?" Eddie asked the voice in his head as he drove his motorcycle down the streets of the inner city; not sure if it should even just be called a "voice" anymore.

**I told you already; I'm a friend who wants to help you.**

"No, what the actual hell are you really; because unless I'm going insane, the shit I saw is not natural!" Eddie continued to drive, turning his head behind him on occasion to see if he was being followed; until a thought popped into his head of what this thing might be. "Son of a bitch, you're a symbiote aren't you?"

**Symbiote. A word that was given to my kind by a fool who knows nothing of us.**

"So, you are one of them?"

**Will it ease you if I say yes?**

"Not really, but it's better than no answer."

[SCHHHEEEELU!]

"What is that?" Eddie asked himself, quickly looking behind to see five mysterious devices following behind him. Without hesitation, Brock boosted the accelerator to put some distance between him and them turning down the next street; only to discover the machines are keeping up with his motorcycle. A large tendril from the symbiote shoots out of Eddie's back and swipes the drones away, making them crash into the street.

[BOOM!] [BOOM!] [BOOM!] [BOOM!] [BOOM!]

"These guys are persistent," Eddie states as he continues driving.

**It will not work.**

"What won't?"

You think giving me to them will save you. I told you I'm here to stay; even if they did take me, they wouldn't let you walk away with what you know.

[VRRRRROOOOOOOOOM!] [VRRRRROOOOOOOOOM!]

Eddie catches the sound of two black vans speeding up from behind him and drives as fast as he can. One man sticks their arms and heads out of their respected vehicles, firing their rifles at him.

[BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!]  
[BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!] [BANG!]

However, just like in the apartment, the symbiote forms a black shield around Brock's back; protecting him from the bullets. Eddie turns down the next street; one he knew like the back of his hand, in hopes of evading his pursuers.

[SKREEEEEEE!]

However, taking that turn slowed down he motorcycles momentum, allowing the vans to catch up. The men in each vehicle passenger seat had their rifles leveled at Eddie's head; only for them to get pulled away by two black tendrils shooting out from Brocks' shoulders. The symbiotes stem grabbed the leaders of the shooters and crushes them before throwing their corpses out onto the street. The tendril then catches the heads of the drives and repeatedly bashes them into the steering wheel until dead; making the vans swerve out of control until they crashed and turned over.

"Oh my God!" Eddie shouts in shock as he briefly looked back at the destruction, before returning his eyes to the road.

[VRRRRROOOOOOOOOM!]

"Not, another one." Brock groused as a third van pulled up on to the streets, he looked back to see whom it was this time; finding Edwin Cord in the driver seat. With one of his henchmen in the car seat next to him. They weren't firing at Eddie, so the must just be following him; waiting only for the right moment for his bike to stop.

**We must put some distance between them and us.**

"How do we that?" Eddie asked the symbiote, receiving an answer as the black crawls up his arms and forces the accelerator to dangerously high speeds. "We're not supposed to go that fast; you'll get us killed."

**That will not happen.**

The motorcycle continued zooming and placed a considerable amount of distance between Eddie and Cord; but if the symbiote weren't careful, its host would go flying from the vehicle and become a bloody pancake. This was the thought process going through Eddie's mind as they approached a rising slope. "No! No! No! Stop! Stop!" Eddie shouted as he tried breaking free from the parasites hold on his body.

Eddie's bike accelerated up the slope with its drive slightly levitating from his seat. As the vehicle finally reached the top at its breakneck speed; the motorcycle was flung into the air, with Brock being tossed from the bike. Eddie screamed for a while as he struggled to reach for the safety of his quickly descending vehicle; however, two black tendrils launch themselves from Brock's chest and pulls him towards his motorcycle which lands on the ground with some minor bumps. "Holy shit!"

**I said no harm would come to you.**

"Yeah, okay," Eddie said as his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest; while he continued to drive ahead.

* * *

Brock looked back on some occasions to make sure he wasn't being followed; but after thirty minutes of not seeing his van, Eddie was convinced Cord had given…

[CRASH!]

Eddie found himself struck by a black van and flung from his motorcycle, bouncing off the ground and breaking his arm and leg as he began losing consciousness.

Cord and his drive stepped out of the van and made their way toward Brock. "Holy shit, is he dead?" The henchman asked his boss.

"I don't know, and don't care," Edwin stated as he knelt next to Eddie's unconscious body. "Our job is to get the symbiote."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I do not know, let's just get him in the van; Mr. Drake will know what to do with…"

A large tendril shoots out of the unconscious Eddie's shoulder and pierces right through the henchman's side; sending him flying back. The black goo crawls up Brock's broken arm and snaps its bones back into place as it shapes into a claw that grabs Edwin by the throat. The same black ooze begins covering Eddie's legs and fixes his broken leg; the same way his arm was set as the body stands itself up while still holding its grip on the mercenary.

"What the hell are you?" Edwin tried to speak as the massive claw continued to constrict his windpipe.

"We…" Eddie began as the ooze climbed up his body over his torso, and finally consuming his head. Replacing it with large, lifeless white eyes and rows of jagged yellow teeth twisted into a smile that would scare skin off the devil himself. **"Are Venom."**

Cord's jaw opens as he tries to scream, but no sound came as the claw's grip tightened. The monster who called itself: Venom opens its horrifying mouth to reveal its foot long, serpentine tongue. The moist, pink flesh licks up and down the petrified man; the black demon lets out a twisted laugh as it's another claw reached behind Edwin's head; holding it in place, while Venom slowly opened his jaws.

[CHOMP!]

Cord screamed in sheer, agonizing pain as the monster devoured his face, blood soaking the tar-covered streets while it dripped from the monstrosities mouth; turning its yellow fangs into a sickening deep red as he continued to chow down on the flesh.

[CHOMP!] [SLURP!] [CHOMP!] [SLURP!] [CHOMP!] [SLURP!] [CHOMP!]

**"Delicious."** The black monster said is it dropped the bloodied corpse that was once Edwin Cord. The henchman, whom Venom thought to have killed was still alive, ran for his life upon witnessing what he had just seen.

Venom extended a tendril from its arm and grabbed the man's feet, and trips him onto the ground. The henchman cried as the black monstrosity slowly crept forward on his two, clawed feet.

[THUM!] [THUM!] [THUM!]

[Bweeeoooeee!] [Bweeeoooeee!] [Bweeeoooeee!]

The ear-piercing sound of police sirens is heard in the distance and drawing closer by the second. Venom lets out an aching scream as it clenched the sides of its head in pain; unable to stand the noise anymore, the black-ooze monster decided to leap away to safety; leaving cracks on in the earth with each leap.

The police car finally drove up to the sight as one of the officers went to check on the shell-shocked henchman, who barely avoided death.


	5. Aftermath

Eddie slowly became conscious again as his head ached with pain. After he had fully awoken, he realized he was lying in a stinking, pile trash in the middle of an alley; with an awful taste in his mouth. “How the hell…” Eddie began asking himself. However, stopped as he looked down at his body; finding it garbed in a black t-shirt and black jeans he never owned before. “What the…”  
  
“Ah! Get off me! Ah!” A woman screamed, garnering Brocks attention as he ran over to the sound.

* * *

“Give me all your fucking money, bitch!” A mugger shouted as he held an older woman at knifepoint. “I’ll fucking cut you!”  
  
“Hey, get away from her!” Eddie shouted as he charged towards the mugger.  
  
“Take one more step asshole, and I’ll slit this whore’s throat!”  
  
Without hesitation, Eddie threw his arm forward as one of the black tendrils shot out and engulfed the muggers head. His muffled cries were heard through the black mass as he tried breathing.  
  
[CRUSHCK!]  
  
The sound caught Eddie off guard, thinking to himself: did the symbiote do what he felt it did?  
  
That question was answered as blood began oozing out of the black wrap. The already scared woman screamed even louder as the tendril dropped the body; revealing the crushed head of the former mugger.  
  
Eddie rushed over to the woman to comfort her; only to receive pepper spray to the face as the traumatized lady ran off.  
  
Brock then felt the symbiote crawl up his arm and shape itself into a massive claw; trying to force itself at the woman. “No! What are you doing?” Eddie asked as he fought with his arm for control.  
  
As he struggled, he eventually found himself thrown against the alley wall; unable to move his arms and legs.  
  
**She hurt you; I intended on returning the favor.**  
  
“It was just pepper spray,” Eddie stated as he finally regained control of his arms and legs.  
  
**I** **told you that I would never let you come to harm.  
**  
“Listen, buddy; you can’t use me to pop heads and carve people like they are fucking salami. I mean, she saw what you did. What if she tells someone.”  
  
**And who exactly would believe her?**  
  
“Look if you’re going to stay with me for the rest of my life or something; that shit you did there, you’ll only do that to bad people. Like the mugger.”  
  
**But the way I see it, we can do whatever we want.**  
  
“No that’s not how it works, with great power comes…”  
  
**Save it! Morality is nothing but a bothersome concept that restricts true potential. We have the power after all, why not use it.**  
  
Brock did not give the symbiote an answer; he was tired of being a part of this madness. Wishing to God that he never stepped near the Life Foundation that night.  
  
**Besides, Drake will not stop until you are dead, and he has me returned into his possession. I need you, as much as you need me.**  
  
Eddie continued ignoring the voice in his head and hailed an oncoming cab, which slowly came to a stop.  
  
“Where to, sir.” The cab driver asked Brock.  
  
Eddie told the cabby to take him to Anne’s firm; he needed someone to talk to besides this thing in his body and make sure that none of Cord’s goons made good on their threat.


End file.
